The BloodWood Clan
by Scarlet BloodWood
Summary: Scarlet and her 10 year old sister Lucia have lived their whole life in a cabin in the woods of Falkreath due to the fact their family had been murdered 19 years ago. Now Scarlet must keep her sister safe while learning the truth about the attack on her family and herself.
1. Chapter 1

Scarlet sits staring out at the lake in the dim moonlight she can see the moons reflection on the surface of the water and the forest was bathed in its pale light. As she sat their she could hear the forest around her the rustle of leaves on the ground, a rabbit darting off in the distance, her Kahjiit ears twitched at every little sound her pale blue eyes shone brightly in the dim light. She then heard footsteps behind her and closed her eyes

"You should be in bed Lucia"

Scarlet whispered to her 10 year old sister as she stepped out from behind a tree. The young Imperial girl was fiddling with her night gown as she walked closer to her older sister who's white and black coat seemed to shine in the moonlight her tail was slightly twitching as well.

"I had a nightmare...about the attack"

Scarlet turned to look at her sister her eyes softened as she stared into the eyes of her sister, though it was true that Lucia was the same race as the men who attacked her people she knew that she was nothing like them. She was raised like a Kahjiit so that is what Scarlet saw when she looked at Lucia. She didn't see an Imperial child, she saw a child raised by the values of a honest Kahjiit clan.

"Come sit with me it's a nice night out"

Lucia came to stand next to her sister who towered over her by quit a bit being she was one of the shortest of the races that lived in Skyrim. Scarlet placed a hand on Lucia's shoulder doing her best not to dig her claws into the poor girls shoulder, she had done it once before by accident when they lived with the clan and felt awful the rest of the day. The two sisters after a bit of standing decided to sit and stare out at the lake, Lucia resting her head on her sisters warm shoulder her sisters fur being silky and smooth to her skin.

"...What are the odds they survived?"

Lucia whispered still staring out at the lake. Scarlet took a deep breath and slowly let it out through her fangs and tightened her hold on her sister.

"They would have come looking for us by now...There was a reason mom and dad wanted us to come here...so they could find us"

Scarlet closed her eyes as her moused filled with the scent of burning flesh something that was a common occurrence now ever since the attack. Lucia felt her sister go tense and took her hand

"They...maybe they will, maybe there on there wa-"

"It's been 3 months...they would have found us by now"

Scarlet was now on her feet her body was slightly shaking and her hands were balled into fists. Lucia looked up at her sister her face was emotionless and her eyes plank of any hint that could tell what she was thinking.

"I'm sorry I know you don't like to talk about that day...I just want closer for us"

Scarlet sighs and rubs the top of Lucia's head and looks down at her, her eyes were glowing slightly cause it was night so her night vision had kicked in so Scarlet could see.

"Yeah"

Scarlet then helped Lucia up and lead her to there one room shack of a house. Once the door shut behind them Scarlet laid Lucia down in her bed and sat next to her.

"Try and get some sleep...your still a kid after all, sleep if important for your body to function"

Scarlet leaned in to kiss Lucia on the forehead then stopped halfway. She then nuzzled her with her noise stood up and went to sit by the door with her bow in her lap.

"What about you? You need sleep to...you don't have to stay up and keep watch, I doubt those...Soldiers know where we are"

Scarlet just crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes. Lucia knew full well that she wasn't asleep but simply resting if Scarlet heard even the slightest of noises she would be on her feet ready to fight it off. Lucia sighed then laid back down and tried to sleep herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Scarlet opened her eyes to the sensation of light in her face as she blinked a couple of times she saw it was morning and sunlight was streaming in from there one window. She stretched and looked over at Lucia's bed, her sister was still sound asleep which made Scarlet happy it meant she was slowly adjusting to what happened and coming to terms with it. Scarlet slowly stood up making sure not to make a sound and quietly undressed and slipped on her ancient Nord armor as she was slipping on her boots her sister moaned.

"Sis? That you?"

From her voice Scarlet knew the poor girl was still half asleep. She walked over and gently put Lucia's head back on the pillow.

"I'm just going into the village for a bit, go back to sleep and remember if you hear anything slip out the back"

Lucia moaned in agreement and closed her eyes and nodded back to sleep. Scarlet put on her helmet and slipped out the door, as she headed into the direction of the village they lived near she heard the sound of hoof beats behind her then shouting. Since she was on the main road she thought it was a carriage but when she turned to see what it was she saw Imperial soldiers ridding her way they had no intent to slow down for her so Scarlet leapt out of there way as they barreled down the road.

"Move stupid cat bitch!"

One of them shouted as they road away Scarlet grabbed her knife and was tempted to throw it at them but decided against it. She knew she was no match for Imperial soldiers since she saw what they could do if they really wanted too. But now she was curious in what Imperial's were doing way out here in the country. Scarlet just shrugged it off it was none of her business all she cared about was keeping her sister safe as she walked into town the guard that stood outside the town entrance gave her a nod to go threw. She was such a frequent visitor they no longer asked her what business she had with the village.

She headed for the Gray Pine Goods which was the only general goods store in the whole village Solaf smiled and waved her over.

"If it isn't my favorite huntress Scarlet, what can I do for you? Finally gonna take my offer on that fine bow of yours?"

Scarlet chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"No amount of money in the world would get me to sell this bow, so you just keep on trying but no i'm hear for a bow tightening and a knife sharpening"

Scarlet placed her ebony bow and knife on the counted along with her quiver.

"The quiver needs a patch up too, so how much?"

Solaf looked the goods over, he ran his hand over the blade of the knife then plucked at the string of the bow.

"30 septime for all of it"

Scarlet sighed and drew out her coin purse and cossed the coins the man's way.

"You keep cheating me out of stuff and I might just burn this place to the ground"

Scarlet winked then leaned against the counter secretly taking 3 of the coins back. Solaf collected the rest then took the weapons into the back of the room.

"It's gonna take about an hour so you should head to the Inn, some Imperial scum came ridding in like they owned the damn place you should of seen em like they were preening roosters all tough and rough."

Scarlet cocked her head in interest then crossed her arms.

"They say why they were in town...there a good ways from Solitude what do you think they want? Recruiting perhaps?"

Solaf shook his head his face said it all these men were looking for trouble.

"They muttered some mumbo jumbo about being on a mission for the General something about looking for two girls"

Scarlet almost choked on the air she was breathing in when she heard this she turned and looked Solaf in the eyes.

"What kind of girls?!"

Scarlet blurted out almost grabbing the man by the collar of his shirt. Solaf shrugged and went back to rubbing down the counter Scarlet's mind was racing a mile a minute why would Imperials be looking for two girls and why so far out here?

"They didn't say anything other then that just parked there horses and went into the Inn I feel bad for poor Valga she has to deal with them"

Scarlet was out the before Solaf could finish his sentence she needed to find out what these Imperials soldiers wanted before something bad happened to the village or worse they figured out who she was. Scarlet slowly entered the Inn and Valga beckoned her over to the bar the soldiers were huddled at a table in the back corner of the Inn. Scarlet quickly glanced at them then went to sit in front of Valga.

"I can't believe this, they come in here demanding drinks and an array of meats thinking this is some restaurant in the city of Solitude I barely have enough to by ale never less fancy meat"

Valga muttered at she cleans a mug Scarlet sits with her back turned to the men but now and then would look in their direction they were speaking in hushed voices so Scarlet couldn't make out what they were tapped the space in front of Scarlet and she flinched.

"Hu? What?"

Scarlet said clearly not hearing a word that Valga had said the Imperial women rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Never mind so what you doing here anyway...you only come here usually with your sister and that at night for dinner"

Scarlet is looking over at the men as Valga talked and the women knew she wasn't paying attention so this time she tapped Scarlets helmet Scarlet jumps and almost falls out of her seat.

"Jeez what?! You trying to give me a heart attack?!"

Scarlet growls as she sits back in her stool, Valga tries to stifle a laugh but end up chuckling anyway.

"Yeah haha it's so funny, so what the deal with them? They say anything to you about why there here?"

Valga shakes her head.

"Nothing other then there looking for two young girls"

Scarlet looks back in there direction then on catches her staring and she looks away.

"They show a picture of the girls? Give a description?"

Again Valga shakes her head.

"Nope just asked if any one lived outside of the village that fit what they were asking for"

Scarlet froze did Valga tell them about her and Lucia?

"What did you tell them?!"

Scarlet asked in a frantic whisper

Valga looked at the girl oddly

"That no one lived outside of the town, but there is an empty cabin in the woods not far from here"

Scarlet dropped her jaw in shock, Why would she say that, Why on earth would she even mention that old shack?!

"Why did you tell them that?!"

Scarlet blurted out she was standing at this point and the whole Inn had gone dead silent. Scarlet froze and looked around the soldiers were staring at her in a weird way as if she was completely insane. Scarlet sat back down and tried to calm herself but her heart was racing and she was shaking

"Me and my sister live in that old cabin...I don't need those creeps snooping around there"

Scarlet whispered to Valga as she looked over her shoulder at the soldiers they were speaking amongst themselves and looking at Scarlet in a weird way. Scarlet kept her head down she strained to hear what they were saying but they were speaking to softly for Scarlets Kahjiit ears to pick up on.

"What are the odds you could get information out of them for me?"

Scarlet whispered to Valga who was cleaning the counter and adjusting some mugs in front of her.

"What do you want to find out?"

Valga asked stealing a look at the men who were now staring the two women down.

"I need to get back to my sister...keep them away from that damn cabin"

Valga nods and Scarlet gets up to leave she was almost out the door when an arm blocks her exit.

"Going somewhere kitty cat?"

It was one of the soldiers he was standing in front of her making her she had no way out and the other soldiers were getting up to join them. Scarlet cursed under her breath of all days for not to be armed it's the day the Imperial soldiers are in town. Soon they are around her and Scarlet has no way out.


End file.
